


Pina Coladas

by Lady Nyra (Seredine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seredine/pseuds/Lady%20Nyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is making Pina Coladas when Dean walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pina Coladas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingcannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcannibal/gifts).



> Consulting-cannibal got an anon ask, about Cas liking the 'wrong' type of 70's music. Consulting-cannibal the put the image of Cas listening to this song on repeat for hours in the Bunker - and then this popped into my head. A little gift for Consulting-cannibal - I've never written a gift before and it's mini.

Dean admitted he had seen some weird shit in his life, but hunting vampires, wendigos and ghosts had showed him nothing weirder than what he was seeing right now.

Sam’s laptop sat on one of the counters blasting a song Dean would never admit to knowing, but it was the ex-angel’s boxer-clad-ass currently shaking to the tune whilst the head of said angel was deep in the refrigerator that had Dean mesmerised.

‘If you like Pina Coladas…’ Cas’ off key voice was muffled by the door as the sound of jars and bottles being moved around tinkled against his gruff tone.  ‘If you're not into yoga… ah-ha!’

Cas’ cry of triumph jarred Dean from his staring contest with Cas’ butt, and he watched as the new hunter pulled the pineapple from the fridge and looked at it as if it was worth its weight in gold.

A lopsided smile crept on Dean’s lips as Cas danced his way towards a large colourful jug of what Dean was starting to suspect was the drink Cas was singing about.  He watched him slice the pineapple as he continued to sing along to what Dean would call the worst song in the history of music, that damn ass swinging and jerking in time to the music. 

He bit his lip as Cas dropped the now cubed fruit into the jug, watching the liquid splash up the sides when each one hit.

‘Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew"- Dean!’ Cas startled as he turned around, jug in one hand, two glasses in the other.  Dean’s grin grew into a large smile as he stepped towards his angel, his hand sliding under his t-shirt and over Cas’ hip, pulling them together. 

‘That I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain,’ Dean sang the words low enough that only Cas could hear him as close as he was.  ‘And the feel of the ocean and the taste of the champagne-’

‘You like beer, Dean,’ Cas corrected him with a frown.  Dean threw his head back and laughed. 

‘That I do, Cas, that I do.’  He looked to the beverages in Cas’ hands before turning his full attention back to his partner, a mischievous twinkle in his eye that always let Cas knew he was about to enjoy himself, very much.  ‘But for you,’ Dean murmured taking the jug of fruity alcohol from his hand as he began to sink to his knees, ‘I can like pina coladas…’

 

 

Sam wandered into the kitchen, wondering where Cas was with their drinks.

‘Dude!’ he exclaimed, backing hastily out of the room.  ‘Bedrooms!  That’s what bedrooms are for!’  


End file.
